


Great White Porcelain God

by kelex



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel's come down with a virus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great White Porcelain God

Jack's bathroom had amazing acoustics. Daniel had noticed it before, but now, when he was retching his guts out and making some of the most disgusting sounds known to mankind, he noticed it even MORE because of the wonderful, delicious echoes that made it sound like there were three or four Daniels in there puking. 

Lovely thought, that, Daniel mused to himself as he leaned over Jack's nice, cool, smooth porcelain toilet again. 

Jack felt sorry for his poor lover. He didn't know what kind of virus Daniel had contracted, or where he'd gotten it from, only that he was sick as a damn dog. He was sitting on the side of the tub, rubbing Daniel's bare back, and occasionally draping a cool, wet washcloth around his neck.

Daniel was grateful for Jack's hand on his back, but... "Don't touch me, Jack." He couldn't _stand_ being touched when he was throwing up. Later? That'd be fine. He _expected_ hugging, and touching, and sympathetic cuddling, because he was a very sick Daniel Jackson. But while he was being sick? No. Just... no.

Jack nodded his understanding, instead wringing out the washcloth to lay back over his neck. "Okay. I'll go... do something. Call me if you need me, all right?"

Daniel gave Jack a scathing glare. "Yes. I will pause in my hideously painful retching to call out for you. Asshole." The last bit was grumbled as he hunkered back over the toilet.

Jack just gave a little grin at his testy lover. "I'll go change the bed with clean, cool sheets for when you get done, okay?"

"Wonderful idea. Get out." He almost snarled it as he started retching again.

Jack just pulled the door almost-closed behind him, leaving it open a crack so that he could still keep half an eye on Daniel. 

He busied himself with making the bed, and spread it out quickly, cool sheets and cool blankets waiting for Daniel's hot body. 

In the bathroom, the aforementioned hideous retching was finally drawing to a close, and Daniel was very, very thankful for that. So thankful, in fact, that he offered up mental thanks to every possible deity he could think of for taking pity on him and stilling his stomach. 

A hand on the sink helped pull him to his feet, and he washed his face and neck in the sick as he avoided the mirror. The washcloth Jack had given him felt good on his forehead, and Daniel held it in place with one hand as he staggered out into the bedroom with the other. 

He collapsed onto the bed, groaning as he pushed himself into the middle of the mattress, and cracked his eyes open. 

There was a bubbly glass of ginger ale--something he hadn't even known Jack kept in the house--sitting on the table beside his bed, along with a small capful of something pink and vile looking, which he ignored, and sighed as the cool sheets finally helped cool his body off.

He groaned again, a whine in his voice as the mattress dipped, rolling him against Jack. But he didn't complain long, because Jack's body heat felt decadently good against his tired muscles and a chest sore from heaving. Jack's arms slid gently around his waist and tucked him close, offering the cuddles that Daniel had expected. 

And Jack grinned as Daniel curled into them, and Jack let his hand stroke lightly up and down Daniel's back. "Feeling better now?"

"Little bit," came Daniel's reply, muffled in Jack's shoulder.

"Good," is all Jack said, just tucking Daniel a little closer to him. "I love you, Daniel, even when you throw up in my bathroom."

Feeble raspberry. "You really must, to put up with that smell."

Jack wrinkled his nose, just to get a grin out of Daniel. "Hey. You've smelled my boots. This is a walk in the park."

"That's quite possibly the most disgusting thing you could have said," Daniel answered. "Shut up. Sleepin' here."

"Goodnight, Danny." Jack kissed his sick lover on the forehead, and let him stay cuddled close. He fell asleep beside Daniel, his body warming Daniel's against the sheets.

And woke up not six hours later, wrapped around the porcelain bowl of his own toilet, only to hear weak, raspy laughter from Daniel in the bedroom.

The End


End file.
